A Twist of Fate
by Kat RoadKill
Summary: CM Punk and Chris Jericho SLASH! Made for Super T.


_**A Twist of Fate  
**_

_**This story was created for a good friend,Tina(Super T)**_

_**This story wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the unconditional support of Mariana(purplefeather21) or Tina.**_

_**Ok actually Mariana and Tina helped me write most of it.**_

_**Thank you guys for being there for me!!**_

_**Love ya guys!**_

* * *

It was impossible to not love the Straight Edge Superstar. I mean long black hair, and those tights. They accentuated his butt cheeks even more. No wonder all the girls fall head over heels for him. But tonight, tonight was my night on my Highlight Reel and my guest was none other than CM Punk.

I was shaking. Every body thought I was gay as it is. Now I'll be on stage with him, one on one, face to face. I hope I don't get too happy down south. That'd be horrible.

"Jericho, you're on." The camera man motioned to me and my music began to play. I adjusted the collar of my shirt, took a hard swallow and walked down the ramp. I smiled at all the fans and touched the girls hands. I got to the ring and smiled big.

"Tonight my guest is some one you all know very well, especially you little munchkins. Please welcome CM Punk!" His music comes on and he walks down the ramp, smiling proudly holding his Money in the Bank briefcase. I envied him for a while. That briefcase was supposed to be mine. But that was before I realized how gorgeous he really was. He gets in the ring and I hand him a mic.

"So, how does it feel to be Mr. Money in the Bank?" I question harshly.

He looks around at the crowd while chewing his gum and then looks at me with those beautiful eyes. "Its great, its real great. Why do you ask?" His eyes narrow and his eyebrows furrow.

"Well I was just wond-" He cuts me off.

"Is it because you feel you should have won it? Is that what it is? Do you think I would really waste the contract in this briefcase on you? I don't want the Intercontinental title. I want something bigger and better." He squints at me harshly.

"Well now I never said that now did I?" I raise my hands as a gesture that I don't want to fight. He looks away from me and into the crowd for a second, drops his case, then turns to me and grabs me. He hoists me up onto his shoulders. The last thing I remember seeing is his knee coming straight at my face.

After I come to and ask the doctor what happened (Bastard gave me the GTS.) I look around the locker room for that punk. I rub my forehead a little and wonder what it is with me and why all the superstars like to give me there finishers on my show. It must be because they don't like to hear the truth. I finally find him. He's on his way out.

"Hey Punk!!" I holler over to him."

"Yeah what?" He looks at me.

"I am not done with you yet." This time my eyes narrow. "Im challenging you."

"You're challenging me?" He asks poking a finger into my chest.

"Yeah, to a pillow fight."

He starts to laugh and leans on my shoulder for support.

"A pillow fight?! Hahaha!! Ok lemme stop laughing first. Phew." He wipes his forehead and his eyes. "I'd love to." He says. "Name the time and the place."

"My hotel room. 8:00 sharp?" I ask with my eyebrows cocked.

"You got it man." He smiles and gets into his car. I smile to myself and get into my own car and drive to my hotel. Once I get to the fancy pantsy hotel I check into my room. I scoff a little at how fancy it is. I bet McMahon spent a pretty penny getting us into this place. I set my duffle bag down and check out the bathroom. Nice. Jacuzzi tub. I cant help but to think dirty thoughts. I mean come on. I've got the sexiest superstar coming to my room going to have a pillow fight with me. I could turn this into something. I smirk to myself. I shake off the thought and decide to take a nice warm bath. I turn the water on and let it fill the tub while I undress. Then I step in to the tub and slowly sink into the water, up to my chin. The warm water woks wonders on my sore and tired body. I reach over and press the little button thing to turn the jets on. It takes me a few tries. I don't know why they have to make things so complicated and out so many buttons on things. Cant they just stick to on and off? Anyways so I finally get the jets going and Im having a nice time in the tub relaxing. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up startled to a knock at the door. I hurriedly put the same boxers on and put a towel around my waist just in case. I go to the door and open it.

"PILLOW FIGHT!!" Im greeted with a pillow smashing into my face and Im knocked back onto the bed by the force of it. My hips are straddled and Im being pummeled to death by a pillow. I get my hands up and grab the pillow. I look up and see Punk, red faced and smiling, proud that he got a head start on me. He laughs hysterically and rolls off my hips. His eyes get as wide as marbles.

"Oh damn Chris. I didn't know you were naked. I- Im sorry dude." His face flushes two shades darker. I smile and sit up. The towel and my boxers slip low enough so that if he looks he can see the crack of my ass crack. I smile slyly and grab one if the big hotel pillows and hit him on the back of the head with it. I think I might have hit him a little too had because he fell off the bed. I pounced on him and proceeded to get back at him for surprising me like that. He screams wildly and his arms flail about helplessly. Occasionally a hand flies past my face and barely misses my nose. I finally get worn out and stop my assault. He sits up from the floor. His face is red and sweaty. His hair is one tangled mess. I start to laugh and I can see it in his eyes that he is getting furious. He gets up and takes a couch cushion to my face. My head is thrown back violently and I try to open my eyes so I can maybe see and get a shot in at him. Instead the zipper on the couch cushion hits me dead in the eye.

"Owwww you hit me in the eye!!" I howled. I grabbed my face and begin rolling on the bed with pain. Punk giggles a little.

"Oh Im sorry... Ya want me to kiss it for ya?" He asks kind of sarcastically.

"Uhm…yeah? I think I deserve it after you surprised me like that and then beat me senseless with a couch cushion. It was supposed to be a pillow fight, not a couch fight."

He bends down and softly kisses my eyelids. His warm lips and the sudden shock of the coolness of his lips ring feels so good, even to my eyelid. I want to feel his warm lips press all over my body, just lightly touching my skin. I look up at him, his eyes glittering. I get the sudden urge to hug him. And I do. His body stiffens.

'Ok ok Chris, what is this about?" I look up at him and smile.

"Oh I don't know, I just wanted to hug some one and you were the only one around. My eyeball hurts." I shrug my shoulders and let my hands trail down his body as I end the hug. A certain part of him gets stiff as my fingers lightly run over it. He shudders a little and lays on the bed.

"Why did you do that?" He asks, just above a whisper.

'Why did I do what?" I ask as I make my way to the bathroom to check out my eyeball.

"Touch me there."

"Touch you were?" I ask while examining my eye.

"Never mind Chris." His hands fall limply to his side and he stares up at the ceiling. His dark hair fans out behind him on the bed. "How's your eye man? Is it broken?"

"No its not broken but it sure feels like it is." I press my hand to my eye to relieve that pain. "I hope It doesn't turn black." I pout.

"Oh come on! You got hit in the eye with a couch cushion!!"

"It want the couch cushion it was the zipper!!" I yell.

"Same thing." He smirks.

"You're an ass hole Phil. " I throw my dirty shirt at him. His face twists with disgust and he throws it back at me. "What? Any body would love to have that shirt." I smell it and then throw it into my pile of dirty clothes.

"You need to do laundry dude." He smiles. He lays down on the bed on his side, his hand supporting his head. Actually it looks like he's trying to turn me on, not that he would have to. I shrug and turn to my suitcase and put on my favorite Y2J t-shirt. I take the towel off from around my waist. Im surprised it didn't fall off while we were fighting. I toss the towel to the pile of laundry.

"Dude are you gonna put some pants on? You look like the Pantsless Wonder." He starts to laugh.

"Pantsless Wonder? What the?"

"Never mind. Its over your head Chris."

"No it isn't. I know this one."

"Sure you do. " He smiles and stretches. "Well I better get going. Im on tomorrow against Miz. I hate that guy. So Im gonna be ready to kick his scrawny ass." He sits up and walks towards the door.

"Hey wait don't go yet."

He turns around. "Why?" I walk over to him. Im a little unsure of myself, hah that's funny. Me unsure of myself? Unheard of. But I some how muster up the courage to walk over to him and press my lips to his. He seems surprised at first but after about a second or two he begins to kiss me hungrily, almost eating my face. His hands roughly caress my back and cup my ass cheeks. When he grips my butt it makes me whimper with pleasure. I turn into nothing in his arms. He turns and pins me to the wall. He grinds into me gently and massages my tongue with his. His breath is sweet. I tug his hair gently and he throws his head back, exposing his Adam's apple. I begin to suck there with passion surging through my body. My body becomes of mess of a tingling sensation. He has total control over me. Backed up into a corner I can feel his body heat radiating off of him. My body absorbs it and turns it into sexual energy. Im lusting for him, so badly it hurts. He presses his body closer to mine. I feel his sweat dripping onto me. His shirt is soaking wet. My fresh shirt is wringing wet with sweat. I hate being wet so I free myself up just a little so I can pull my shirt off over my head and toss it onto the bed. He smiles and looks down at me with a lustful storm in his eyes. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor, not caring where it landed or even if he left here without one. I am all he cares about in this moment. A harsh knock on the door startles us. Son of a bitch. I forgot to lock the door. Most of my friends now that if I don't answer that its ok to come in. And that's exactly what he did. Shane Helms just walked right in. He turned bright pink and began stuttering nonsense.

"I-I- Im s-s-so -sorry guys." He mumbles and hurries out, slamming the door behind him. Punk looks down at me.

"I better go. Its getting late." He looks up at the clock and shakes his head. He bends down and picks up his shirt off the floor and puts it back on. He touches his throat where I left him a big mulberry red hickey and he flashes me one of those to-die- for smiles. He takes his things and head to the door.

"Wait Phil." I walk up to him slowly. "Maybe can I see you again one night?" I ask as I run a finger seductively down his chest.

* * *

_**For those of you wondering, No I wont leave you hanging. There will be a sequel by Mariana. **_

_**Cool Surprise huh?**_

_**Please Review.**_


End file.
